El Hombre del Piano
by Saralisse Fan Fics
Summary: Diez años han pasado...


**El Hombre del Piano**

 **Songfic**

 **Robotech ni las historias, canciones, películas, bailes a los que hago referencia en mis fics me pertenecen; Esta historia es simplemente de entretenimiento y esparcimiento.**

Nota: Leer mientras se escucha el Hombre del Piano

Han pasado casi 10 años desde la partida del SDF-2 de la Tierra; "El día año nuevo" así era conocido aquel remoto día del ataque de Kyron; Cuando él estrello su nave contra el SDF-1 destruyéndolo casi por completo; Quedando sus retos en el lago Memorial…como fiel testigo de la última batalla contra los Zentraedi. En una maniobra casi milagrosa y con el sacrificio de la tripulación del SDF-1, el SDF-2 logro partir hacia las estrellas buscando respuestas en las galaxias que pudieran preservar el futuro de la humanidad.

Los decesos conmemorados ese día como cada año eran El Almirante Global, La Teniente Comandante Grant y las Tenientes Sammie Porter, Vanessa Leeds, y Kim Young, entre decenas más de los miembros de la tripulación. Cientos de flores blancas flotaban en el lagocomo duelo a los caídos, mientras algunos familiares lanzaban globos de cantoya que iluminaban el lago dando un aspecto nostálgico a toda la escena mientras se ponía el sol.

Dana Sterling parada en la baranda miraba la escena casi sin ninguna expresión; Como cada año mascullando la pregunta "Porque me dejaron atrás", miro la hora - Tío Rick – Pensó y abrigándose en su gabardina militar se retiró de ahí con pasos ansiosos.

No había habido tiempo de nada, ni de lágrimas ni de despedidas; La ahora Almirante Elizabeth Hayes había logrado escapar junto con la tripulación del SDF-2 dando un salto hiperespacial justo a tiempo perdiéndose en la inmensidad del espacio…diez años y no había noticias de ellos. Solo los asignados a la misión habían podido dar el salto junto a la portentosa nave

Rick no….

No había sido considerado por su situación con la famosa cantante Minmei. Rick se había quedado…había visto a Lisa por última vez cuando fue a despedirse de el…diciendo que lo amaba y luego todo el caos había empezado; Minmei lo había retenido atrasándolo, colgando de su brazo llorando histérica, solo atino en dejarla en un refugio y corrió a la batalla; nunca pudo a alcanzarla apenas llego a tiempo para ver al SDF-2 desparecer en el cielo llevándose a sus amigos, pero sobre todo a la mujer de su vida; Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que la amaba, solo para verla partir; Nunca pudo confesar su amor, nunca pude ni siquiera decirle adiós o al menos hablar con ella. El SDF-2 salto y se llevó lo más amaba … se llevó su vida misma…

Esta es la historia de un sábado

de no importa que mes

Y de un hombre sentado al piano

de no importa que viejo café.

El viejo Café Seciele - Pensó Dana con una mueca de disgusto al saber que tendrá que ir a ese lugar que olía a rancio a dolor y a soledad.

Toma el vaso y le tiemblan las manos

apestando entre humo y sudor

y se agarra a su tabla de náufrago

volviendo a su eterna canción

La misma de siempre – Le grita al joven que toca el piano – Esa canción en la que busca un poco de consuelo; Esa canción que toco Lisa aquella navidad para el solo para el..Da un trago a su cerveza mezclada con lágrimas.

Toca otra vez viejo perdedor

haces que me sienta bien

es tan triste la noche que tu canción

sabe a derrota y a miel

Sus cabellos color miel… sus ojos esmeralda – Sorbe sus propias lagrimas mientras tararea la vieja canción de amor.

Cada vez que el espejo de la pared

le devuelve más joven la piel

se le encienden los ojos y su niñez

viene a tocar junto a él

Y vuelve a recrear una vida…como hubiera sido si se hubiera ido con ella, como hubiera sido si hubiera tenido el valor para aceptar que la amaba. Se ve reflejado en el tarro e imagina una silueta borrosa a su lado…

Pero siempre hay borrachos con babas

que le recuerdan quién fue

el más joven maestro al piano

vencido por una mujer

Otros viejos veteranos están ahí…sabe cómo lo ven…como aquella promesa de la RDF, aquel piloto que pudo ser leyenda y se quedó…vencido por Minmei

Ella siempre temió echar raíces

que pudieran sus alas cortar

y en la jaula metida, la vida se le iba

y quiso sus fuerzas probar

Se fue a buscar su destino en las estrellas…se fue y no fui con ella…

No lamenta que dé malos pasos

aunque nunca desea su mal

Pero a ratos con furia golpea el piano

y hay algunos que le han visto llorar

Otra cerveza – Balbucee mientras se limpia con la manga de su sucia y vieja chaqueta de aviador - y Azota con dolor el tarro en la inestable mesa de madera

Toca otra vez viejo perdedor

haces que me sienta bien

es tan triste la noche que tu canción

sabe a derrota y a miel

Sus cabellos color miel… sus ojos esmeralda – Se recrimina una y otra vez

El micrófono huele a cerveza

y el calor se podría cortar

solitarios oscuros buscando pareja

apurándose un sábado más

Casi no recuerdo tu voz ni tu risa… se desvanecen en mi mente junto a mi cordura – Masculla para si mismo

Hay un hombre aferrado a un piano

la emoción empapada en alcohol

y una voz que le dice: "pareces cansado"

y aún no ha salido ni el Sol

Vamos a Casa tío…te vez cansado – Le dice Dana mientras siente su mano en su hombro y la voltea a ver con ojos llorosos

Toca otra vez viejo perdedor

haces que me sienta bien

es tan triste la noche que tu canción

sabe a derrota y a miel

Me voy a quedar un poco más a escuchar la misma canción – le dice mientras sigue bebiendo su cerveza y hundiendo en alcohol su dolor.

Estaba regando plantas cuando escuche la canción y me vino a la mente Rick: No se a lo mejor ando nostálgica porque extraño a ese par… ojala con esto mi muso despierte… SALUDOS

Sary


End file.
